To Be Remembered Forever
by Kajune
Summary: During his last moments, Timoteo thinks about the woman who desired nothing more than to be remembered forever.


**Title** : To Be Remembered Forever

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Family

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : During his last moments, Timoteo thinks about the woman who desired nothing more than to be remembered forever.

* * *

Timoteo laid quietly in his bed, his eyes slowly moving over towards the picture standing on his bedside table. In that years old picture, there is a woman with a beautiful smile dressed in a red suit. In front of her there's a young man sitting on a chair smiling, though not as brightly as her. Timoteo had to admit, that when this photograph was taken he was in no mood to be photographed, yet he let the woman in the picture get what she wanted. After so long of living without her being by his side, he begins to regret not taking more photographs as that woman had requested.

She is gone, but he is not.

The loneliness may have been well hidden for years, but when a man turns old he starts to feel the pain he tried to reject. She was a great woman, and everyone he knew loved her. She loved him, because he was her son, her _heir_. Timoteo wished that he had more photographs of her, but many have perished at the hands of the Varia during the 'Cradle Affairs'. It was not their intention to destroy such valuable things, but since they had started fire all around the headquarters, there was no stopping the photographs from burning.

Out of thirty photographs, only three had survived. One is kept in the main hallway where everyone can see it. He chose that photograph to be there because it showed more formality than the other two, which are kept in Timoteo's bedroom. The one Timoteo is looking at with sad eyes is his favorite, and while he gazes into his own eyes in that photograph the other lucky one stands happily on his working desk, which he uses to fill out private forms.

In that photograph, Timoteo is a young boy and is sitting next to his mother who's arms are wrapped around him. Although this photograph shows more happiness in it, Timoteo still favors the other one, because it reflects the truth about how much of a fool he is. It was the last photograph he took with his mother, and it is the last photograph of her.

The well-known previous Vongola boss of the Vongola family, known as Vongola Ottavo.

Her death left Timoteo's heart completely shattered, but he managed to stand tall and strong because she was expected to die soon anyway. These thoughts sicken Timoteo the most right now, but at that time they were considered the smartest thing he has ever thought of. With the Vongola Sin already in his possession, he was already the true boss of the Vongola family and has been longer than any Vongola boss. However, his actions up to this point may of been good, but his thoughts have always been tainted with evil.

He should of loved Daniela more, but he refused to because he knew who she was, he knew who he was, and he knew who his grandfather was. While she was still alive, Timoteo was the candidate for the position of Vongola Nono, Daniela was the current Vongola boss, and her father was the Vongola boss before her; Vongola Settimo. With this in mind, Timoteo tried to act strong and brave, proving to the Mafia underworld that he was the true successor of his mother and a reliable boss to his family. It was always when she was with him alone, did Daniela not present her 'boss' side, instead she would joyfully play the part of being his mother.

Timoteo hated this, since he found it immature and not the right way to behave. He never told his mother these things so she continued being the loving mother who conceived him for many purposes. Her gentle hands would always wrap themselves around him as soon as they had a chance to alone for a long time, and on occasions Timoteo would - with a grumpy voice - give an excuse to her so he would be free of her hold. She was smart, so he rarely lied to her. All he did was not say a word, but even that wasn't easy, because she was his mother and she knew what each one of his expressions meant.

She loved him, and therefore never confronted him with her suspicions.

In the end, she was left alone to be disappointed by her only child simply because he didn't want to take another photograph with her. Even after years of not being anywhere near her, this aged Timoteo can still remember the last words she told him. "I want to be remembered forever."

To her, being photographed was a way to be remembered, and the many Vongola bosses before them never had the chance to take photographs due to the lack of technology. It wasn't until Vongola Sesto did the ability to take photographs exist, but even then that man had no interest in such things. As for Timoteo's grandfather, named Fabio, he was the one who inspired Daniela to be remembered. There was a sentence about him told by Daniela that Timoteo, no matter how hard he tried he could never forget.

"My father kept telling me that being remembered was a way to live forever. Your body and soul may be gone, but your existence still rests within the memories of others."

Right now, Timoteo cherishes these words and hopes to one day be able to tell his successor this. He may have lost his chance to take photographs with a family member, but Tsuna has still has his chance that will go on for many years. He has many friends, many allies, and many loving relatives. That includes his ancestor, Vongola Primo.

He is a generous boy who will never turn down the opportunity to be with a loved one, and that is a good thing. If he were to one day stop wanting to remember things through photographs, there is nothing to worry. Reborn has told Timoteo that Tsuna's room has long been filled with photographs of everyone he knows. From the Kokuyo gang to the Varia members. With those, no one will ever be forgotten. "Even if I die..." Timoteo, still feeling weak as he has been for the past two hours, speaks to the photograph that represents his mother's true side. "...I will make sure that..." He coughs. Being this old, he has little time left. It is soon going to be Tsuna's chance to take on the role of a Vongola boss, whether or not he still objects to the whole thing.

"...your will is never forgotten."

Timoteo coughs again, this time a little more louder. The pain surges through his body, and eventually his muscles weaken, and he is unable to move. With one last smile, he reminds himself that this may actually be his time to go, and so, he closes his eyes after giving the photograph one last look.

* * *

He wakes up to find himself surrounded by nothing but bright light, it hurts his eyes and he tries to see things clearly. While he sits on the floor wearing a white shirt and white trousers, he is approached from behind. A hand extends itself towards him. A kind voice belonging to a woman echoes across the room.

"Welcome back, Timoteo."

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
